womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
August 1
August 1 is the 213th day of the year (214th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 152 days remaining until the end of the year. Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 30 BC – Octavian (later known as Augustus) enters Alexandria, Egypt, bringing it under the control of the Roman Republic. 69 – Batavian rebellion: The Batavians in Germania Inferior (Netherlands) revolt under the leadership of Gaius Julius Civilis. 527 – Justinian I becomes the sole ruler of the Byzantine Empire. 607 – Ono no Imoko is dispatched as envoy to the Sui court in China (Traditional Japanese date: July 3, 607). 902 – Taormina, the last Byzantine stronghold in Sicily, is captured by the Aghlabids army, concluding the Muslim conquest of Sicily. 1203 – Isaac II Angelos, restored Eastern Roman Emperor, declares his son Alexios IV Angelos co-emperor after pressure from the forces of the Fourth Crusade. 1291 – The Old Swiss Confederacy is formed with the signature of the Federal Charter. 1469 – Louis XI of France founds the chivalric order called the Order of Saint Michael in Amboise. 1498 – Christopher Columbus becomes the first European to visit what is now Venezuela. 1620 – The Speedwell leaves Delfshaven to bring pilgrims to America by way of England. 1664 – Ottoman forces are defeated in the battle of Saint Gotthard by an Austrian army led by Raimondo Montecuccoli, resulting in the Peace of Vasvár. 1714 – George, Elector of Hanover, becomes King George I of Great Britain, marking the beginning of the Georgian era of British history. 1715 – The Riot Act comes into force in England. 1759 – Seven Years' War: The Battle of Minden, an allied Anglo-German army victory over the French. In Britain this was one of a number of events that constituted the Annus Mirabilis of 1759 and is celebrated as Minden Day by certain British Army regiments. 1774 – British scientist Joseph Priestley discovers oxygen gas, corroborating the prior discovery of this element by German-Swedish chemist Carl Wilhelm Scheele. 1798 – French Revolutionary Wars: Battle of the Nile (Battle of Aboukir Bay): Battle begins when a British fleet engages the French Revolutionary Navy fleet in an unusual night action. 1800 – The Acts of Union 1800 is passed in which merges the Kingdom of Great Britain and the Kingdom of Ireland into the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. 1801 – First Barbary War: The American schooner USS Enterprise captures the Tripolitan polacca Tripoli in a single-ship action off the coast of modern-day Libya. 1831 – A new London Bridge opens. 1834 – Slavery is abolished in the British Empire as the Slavery Abolition Act 1833 comes into force. 1838 – Non-laborer slaves in most of the British Empire are emancipated. 1840 – Laborer slaves in most of the British Empire are emancipated. 1842 – The Lombard Street riot erupts in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States. 1855 – The first ascent of Monte Rosa, the second highest summit in the Alps. 1876 – Colorado is admitted as the 38th U.S. state. 1894 – The First Sino-Japanese War erupts between Japan and China over Korea. 1907 – The start of the first Scout camp on Brownsea Island, the origin of the worldwide Scouting movement. 1911 – Harriet Quimby takes her pilot's test and becomes the first U.S. woman to earn an Aero Club of America aviator's certificate. 1914 – The German Empire declares war on the Russian Empire at the opening of World War I. The Swiss Army mobilizes because of World War I. 1927 – The Nanchang Uprising marks the first significant battle in the Chinese Civil War between the Kuomintang and Chinese Communist Party. This day is commemorated as the anniversary of the founding of the People's Liberation Army. 1937 – Josip Broz Tito reads the resolution "Manifesto of constitutional congress of KPH" to the constitutive congress of KPH (Croatian Communist Party) in woods near Samobor. 1944 – World War II: The Warsaw Uprising against the Nazi occupation breaks out in Warsaw, Poland. 1946 – Leaders of the Russian Liberation Army, a force of Russian prisoners of war that collaborated with Nazi Germany, are executed in Moscow, Soviet Union for treason. 1957 – The United States and Canada form the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD). 1960 – Dahomey (later renamed Benin) declares independence from France. 1960 – Islamabad is declared the federal capital of the Government of Pakistan. 1961 – U.S. Defense Secretary Robert McNamara orders the creation of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA), the nation's first centralized military espionage organization. 1964 – The former Belgian Congo is renamed the Democratic Republic of the Congo. 1966 – Charles Whitman kills 16 people at the University of Texas at Austin before being killed by the police. 1966 – Purges of intellectuals and imperialists becomes official China policy at the beginning of the Cultural Revolution. 1968 – The coronation is held of Hassanal Bolkiah, the 29th Sultan of Brunei. 1974 – Cyprus dispute: The United Nations Security Council authorizes the UNFICYP to create the "Green Line", dividing Cyprus into two zones. 1975 – CSCE Final Act creates the Conference for Security and Co-operation in Europe. 1980 – Vigdís Finnbogadóttir is elected President of Iceland and becomes the world's first democratically elected female head of state. 1980 – A train crash kills 18 people in County Cork, Ireland. 1981 – MTV begins broadcasting in the United States and airs its first video, "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles. 1984 – Commercial peat-cutters discover the preserved bog body of a man, called Lindow Man, at Lindow Moss, Cheshire, northwest England 1993 – The Great Mississippi and Missouri Rivers Flood of 1993 comes to a peak. 2001 – Alabama Supreme Court Chief Justice Roy Moore has a Ten Commandments monument installed in the judiciary building, leading to a lawsuit to have it removed and his own removal from office. 2004 – A supermarket fire kills 396 people and injures 500 others in Asunción, Paraguay. 2007 – The I-35W Mississippi River bridge spanning the Mississippi River in Minneapolis, Minnesota, collapses during the evening rush hour. 2008 – The Beijing–Tianjin Intercity Railway begins operation as the fastest commuter rail system in the world. 2008 – Eleven mountaineers from international expeditions died on K2, the second-highest mountain on Earth in the worst single accident in the history of K2 mountaineering. 2010 – Convention on Cluster Munitions enters into force. 2014 – Convention on preventing and combating violence against women and domestic violence enters into force. Births 10 BC – Claudius, Roman emperor (d. 54) 126 – Pertinax, Roman emperor (d. 193) 845 – Sugawara no Michizane, Japanese scholar and politician (d. 903) 1068 – Emperor Taizu of Jin (d. 1123) 1313 – Emperor Kōgon of Japan (d. 1364) 1377 – Emperor Go-Komatsu of Japan (d. 1433) 1545 – Andrew Melville, Scottish theologian and scholar (d. 1622) 1555 – Edward Kelley, English occultist (d. 1597) 1579 – Luis Vélez de Guevara, Spanish author and playwright (d. 1644) 1626 – Sabbatai Zevi, Montenegrin rabbi and theorist (d. 1676) 1630 – Thomas Clifford, 1st Baron Clifford of Chudleigh, English politician, Lord High Treasurer (d. 1673) 1659 – Sebastiano Ricci, Italian painter (d. 1734) 1713 – Charles I, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (d. 1780) 1714 – Richard Wilson, Welsh painter and academic (d. 1782) 1738 – Jacques François Dugommier, French general (d. 1794) 1744 – Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, French soldier, biologist, and academic (d. 1829) 1770 – William Clark, American soldier, explorer, and politician, 4th Governor of Missouri Territory (d. 1838) 1779 – Francis Scott Key, American lawyer, author, and poet (d. 1843) 1779 – Lorenz Oken, German-Swiss botanist, biologist, and ornithologist (d. 1851) 1809 – William B. Travis, American colonel and lawyer (d. 1836) 1815 – Richard Henry Dana, Jr., American lawyer and politician (d. 1882) 1818 – Maria Mitchell, American astronomer and academic (d. 1889) 1819 – Herman Melville, American novelist, short story writer, and poet (d. 1891) 1831 – Antonio Cotogni, Italian opera singer and educator (d. 1918) 1843 – Robert Todd Lincoln, American lawyer and politician, 35th United States Secretary of War (d. 1926) 1856 – George Coulthard, Australian footballer and cricketer (d. 1883) 1858 – Gaston Doumergue, French lawyer and politician, 13th President of France (d. 1937) 1858 – Hans Rott, Austrian organist and composer (d. 1884) 1861 – Sammy Jones, Australian cricketer (d. 1951) 1871 – John Lester, American cricketer and soccer player (d. 1969) 1877 – George Hackenschmidt, Estonian-English wrestler and strongman (d. 1968) 1881 – Otto Toeplitz, German mathematician and academic (d. 1940) 1885 – George de Hevesy, Hungarian-German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1966) 1889 – Walter Gerlach, German physicist and academic (d. 1979) 1891 – Karl Kobelt, Swiss lawyer and politician, 52nd President of the Swiss Confederation (d. 1968) 1893 – Alexander of Greece (d. 1920) 1894 – Ottavio Bottecchia, Italian cyclist (d. 1927) 1899 – Raymond Mays, English race car driver and businessman (d. 1980) 1900 – Otto Nothling, Australian cricketer and rugby player (d. 1965) 1901 – Francisco Guilledo, Filipino boxer (d. 1925) 1903 – Paul Horgan, American historian, author, and academic (d. 1995) 1905 – Helen Sawyer Hogg, American-Canadian astronomer and academic (d. 1993) 1907 – Eric Shipton, Sri Lankan-English mountaineer and explorer (d. 1977) 1910 – James Henry Govier, English painter and illustrator (d. 1974) 1910 – Mohammad Nissar, Indian cricketer (d. 1963) 1910 – Walter Scharf, American pianist and composer (d. 2003) 1911 – Jackie Ormes, American journalist and cartoonist (d. 1985) 1912 – Gego, German-Venezuelan sculptor and academic (d. 1994) 1912 – Henry Jones, American actor (d. 1999) 1914 – Jack Delano, American photographer and composer (d. 1997) 1914 – Alan Moore, Australian painter and educator (d. 2015) 1914 – J. Lee Thompson, English-Canadian director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2002) 1916 – Fiorenzo Angelini, Italian cardinal (d. 2014) 1916 – Anne Hébert, Canadian author and poet (d. 2000) 1918 – T. J. Jemison, American minister and activist (d. 2013) 1918 – Richard Pearson, Welsh-English actor (d. 2011) 1919 – Stanley Middleton, English author (d. 2009) 1920 – Raul Renter, Estonian economist and chess player (d. 1992) 1920 – Jeffrey Segal, English actor (d.2015) 1921 – Jack Kramer, American tennis player, sailor, and sportscaster (d. 2009) 1921 – Pat McDonald, Australian actress (d. 1990) 1922 – Arthur Hill, Canadian-American actor (d. 2006) 1923 – Val Bettin, American actor 1924 – Marcia Mae Jones, American actress and singer (d. 2007) 1924 – Abdullah of Saudi Arabia (d. 2015) 1924 – Frank Worrell, Barbadian cricketer (d. 1967) 1925 – Ernst Jandl, Austrian poet and author (d. 2000) 1926 – Theo Adam, German opera singer 1926 – George Hauptfuhrer, American basketball player and lawyer (d. 2013) 1927 – Anthony G. Bosco, American bishop (d. 2013) 1928 – Jack Shea, American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2013) 1929 – Hafizullah Amin, Afghan educator and politician, Afghan Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1979) 1929 – Ann Calvello, American roller derby racer (d. 2006) 1930 – Lionel Bart, English composer (d. 1999) 1930 – Pierre Bourdieu, French sociologist, anthropologist, and philosopher (d. 2002) 1930 – Julie Bovasso, American actress and writer (d. 1991) 1930 – Lawrence Eagleburger, American lieutenant and politician, 62nd United States Secretary of State (d. 2011) 1930 – Károly Grósz, Hungarian politician, 51st Prime Minister of Hungary (d. 1996) 1930 – Geoffrey Holder, Trinidadian-American actor, singer, dancer, and choreographer (d. 2014) 1931 – Ramblin' Jack Elliott, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1931 – Trevor Goddard, South African cricketer 1932 – Meir Kahane, American-Israeli rabbi and activist, founded the Jewish Defense League (d. 1990) 1932 – Meena Kumari, Indian actress (d. 1972) 1933 – Dom DeLuise, American actor, singer, director, and producer (d. 2009) 1933 – Masaichi Kaneda, Japanese baseball player and manager 1933 – Teri Shields, American actress, producer, and agent (d. 2012) 1933 – Dušan Třeštík, Czech historian and author (d. 2007) 1934 – John Beck, New Zealand cricketer (d. 2000) 1934 – Derek Birdsall, English graphic designer 1935 – Geoff Pullar, English cricketer (d. 2014) 1936 – W. D. Hamilton, Egyptian-English biologist, psychologist, and academic (d. 2000) 1936 – Yves Saint Laurent, Algerian-French fashion designer, co-founded Yves Saint Laurent (d. 2008) 1936 – Laurie Taylor, English sociologist, radio host, and academic 1937 – Al D'Amato, American lawyer and politician 1939 – Bob Frankford, English-Canadian physician and politician (d. 2015) 1939 – Terry Kiser, American actor 1939 – Stephen Sykes, English bishop and theologian (d. 2014) 1939 – Robert James Waller, American author and photographer 1940 – Mervyn Kitchen, English cricketer and umpire 1940 – Ram Loevy, Israeli director and screenwriter 1940 – Henry Silverman, American businessman, founded the Cendant Corporation 1941 – Ron Brown, American captain and politician, 30th United States Secretary of Commerce (d. 1996) 1941 – Étienne Roda-Gil, French songwriter and screenwriter (d. 2004) 1942 – Jerry Garcia, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Grateful Dead, Legion of Mary, Old and in the Way, and New Riders of the Purple Sage) (d. 1995) 1942 – Giancarlo Giannini, Italian actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1944 – Dmitry Nikolayevich Filippov, Russian banker and politician (d. 1998) 1944 – Andrew G. Vajna, Hungarian-American film producer 1945 – Douglas Osheroff, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1946 – Boz Burrell, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (King Crimson and Bad Company) (d. 2006) 1946 – Rick Coonce, American drummer (The Grass Roots) (d. 2011) 1946 – Richard O. Covey, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut 1946 – Fiona Stanley, Australian epidemiologist and academic 1947 – Lorna Goodison, Jamaican poet and author 1948 – Avi Arad, Israeli-American screenwriter and producer, founded Marvel Studios 1948 – Cliff Branch, American football player 1948 – David Gemmell, English journalist and author (d. 2006) 1949 – Kurmanbek Bakiyev, Kyrgyzstani politician, 2nd President of Kyrgyzstan 1949 – Jim Carroll, American poet and author (d. 2009) 1949 – Ray Nettles, American football player (d. 2009) 1950 – Bunkhouse Buck, American wrestler 1950 – Roy Williams, American basketball player and coach 1951 – Tim Bachman, Canadian singer and guitarist (Bachman–Turner Overdrive and Brave Belt) 1951 – Tommy Bolin, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Deep Purple, Zephyr, and James Gang) (d. 1976) 1951 – Pete Mackanin, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1952 – Zoran Đinđić, Serbian philosopher and politician, 6th Prime Minister of Serbia (d. 2003) 1952 – Yajurvindra Singh, Indian cricketer 1953 – Robert Cray, American singer and guitarist 1953 – Howard Kurtz, American journalist and author 1954 – Trevor Berbick, Jamaican-Canadian boxer (d. 2006) 1954 – James Gleick, American journalist and author 1954 – Benno Möhlmann, German footballer and manager 1955 – Arun Lal, Indian cricketer and sportscaster 1956 – Ku Ok-hee, South Korean golfer (d. 2013) 1956 – Lewis Smith, American actor 1957 – Taylor Negron, American actor and screenwriter (d. 2015) 1958 – Rob Buck, American guitarist and songwriter (10,000 Maniacs) (d. 2000) 1958 – Michael Penn, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Doll Congress) 1958 – Kiki Vandeweghe, American basketball player and coach 1959 – Joe Elliott, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Def Leppard, Atomic Mass, and Down 'n' Outz) 1959 – Otomo Yoshihide, Japanese guitarist and songwriter (Ground Zero and Filament) 1960 – Chuck D, American rapper and producer (Public Enemy, The Bomb Squad, and Confrontation Camp) 1960 – Suzi Gardner, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (L7) 1960 – Professor Griff, American rapper (Public Enemy and Confrontation Camp) 1962 – Jesse Borrego, American actor and singer 1962 – Jacob Matlala, South African boxer (d. 2013) 1963 – Coolio, American rapper, producer, and actor (WC and the Maad Circle) 1963 – Demián Bichir, Mexican-American actor and producer 1963 – John Carroll Lynch, American actor 1963 – Lynette Sadleir, New Zealand swimmer 1963 – Koichi Wakata, Japanese astronaut and engineer 1963 – Dean Wareham, New Zealand singer-songwriter and guitarist (Galaxie 500, Luna, and Dean & Britta) 1964 – Adam Duritz, American singer-songwriter and producer (Counting Crows and The Himalayans) 1964 – Kaspar Capparoni, Italian actor 1964 – Fiona Hyslop, Scottish businesswoman and politician 1965 – Brandt Jobe, American golfer 1965 – Sam Mendes, English director and producer 1966 – George Ducas, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1966 – James St. James, American club promoter and author 1967 – Gregg Jefferies, American baseball player and coach 1967 – José Padilha, Brazilian director, producer and screenwriter 1968 – Stacey Augmon, American basketball player and coach 1968 – Dan Donegan, American guitarist (Disturbed, Fight or Flight, and Vandal) 1968 – Shigetoshi Hasegawa, Japanese baseball player and sportscaster 1969 – Andrei Borissov, Estonian footballer and manager 1969 – Kevin Jarvis, American baseball player and scout 1969 – Graham Thorpe, English cricketer and journalist 1969 – David Wain, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1970 – Sibel Can, Turkish singer, actress, and dancer 1970 – Quentin Coryatt, American football player 1970 – David James, English footballer and manager 1970 – Elon Lindenstrauss, Israeli mathematician and academic 1971 – Jorge Eduardo Costilla Sánchez, Mexican drug lord 1971 – Ágúst Gylfason, Icelandic footballer 1971 – Charles Malik Whitfield, American actor and producer 1971 – İdil Üner, German-Turkish actress and singer 1972 – Nicke Andersson, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Hellacopters The Solution, The Hydromatics, and Imperial State Electric) 1972 – Christer Basma, Norwegian footballer and coach 1972 – Todd Bouman, American football player and coach 1972 – Martin Damm, Czech-American tennis player 1972 – Devon Hughes, American wrestler and trainer 1972 – Thomas Woods, American historian, economist, and academic 1973 – Gregg Berhalter, American soccer player and coach 1973 – Veerle Dejaeghere, Belgian runner 1973 – Kris Holden-Ried, Canadian actor 1973 – Eduardo Noriega, Spanish actor 1973 – Edurne Pasaban, Spanish mountaineer 1974 – Cher Calvin, American journalist 1974 – Marek Galiński, Polish cyclist (d. 2014) 1974 – Tyron Henderson, South African cricketer 1974 – Dennis Lawrence, Trinidadian footballer and coach 1974 – Beckie Scott, Canadian skier 1975 – Vhrsti, Czech author and illustrator 1975 – Håkon Mjåset Johansen, Norwegian drummer and composer (Motif and Come Shine) 1975 – Teresa Mak, Hong Kong actress 1975 – Ryoko Yonekura, Japanese model and actress 1976 – Don Hertzfeldt, American animator, producer, screenwriter, and voice actor 1976 – Søren Jochumsen, Danish footballer 1976 – Nwankwo Kanu, Nigerian footballer 1976 – David Nemirovsky, Canadian ice hockey player 1976 – Hasan Şaş, Turkish footballer and manager 1976 – Cristian Stoica, Romanian-Italian rugby player 1977 – Marc Denis, Canadian ice hockey player and sportscaster 1977 – Haspop, French-Moroccan dancer, choreographer, and actor 1977 – Darnerien McCants, American-Canadian football player 1977 – Damien Saez, French singer-songwriter and guitarist 1977 – Yoshi Tatsu, Japanese wrestler and boxer 1978 – Andy Blignaut, Zimbabwean cricketer 1978 – Björn Ferry, Swedish biathlete 1978 – Dhani Harrison, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Thenewno2, Traveling Wilburys, and Fistful of Mercy) 1978 – Chris Iwelumo, Scottish footballer 1978 – Edgerrin James, American football player 1979 – Junior Agogo, Ghanaian footballer 1979 – Nathan Fien, Australian-New Zealand rugby player 1979 – Jason Momoa, American actor, director, and producer 1980 – Mancini, Brazilian footballer 1980 – Romain Barras, French decathlete 1980 – Esteban Paredes, Chilean footballer 1981 – Ashley Parker Angel, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (O-Town) 1981 – Dean Cox, Australian footballer 1981 – Vaiko Eplik, Estonian singer-songwriter guitarist, and producer 1981 – Taylor Fry, American actress 1981 – Pia Haraldsen, Norwegian journalist and author 1981 – Christofer Heimeroth, German footballer 1981 – Stephen Hunt, Irish footballer 1981 – Jamie Jones-Buchanan, English rugby player 1982 – Basem Fathi, Jordanian footballer 1982 – Montserrat Lombard, English actress, director, and screenwriter 1982 – Ai Tominaga, Japanese model and actress 1983 – Bobby Carpenter, American football player 1983 – Craig Clarke, New Zealand rugby player 1983 – Julien Faubert, French footballer 1983 – David Gervasi, Swiss decathlete 1984 – Steve Feak, American game designer 1984 – Francesco Gavazzi, Italian cyclist 1984 – Brandon Kintzler, American baseball player 1984 – Valery Ortiz, Puerto Rican-American actress and singer 1984 – Bastian Schweinsteiger, German footballer 1985 – Stuart Holden, Scottish-American soccer player 1985 – Adam Jones, American baseball player 1985 – Hyun Jyu-ni, South Korean singer and actress 1985 – Cole Kimball, American baseball player 1985 – Gegard Mousasi, Iranian-Dutch mixed martial artist and kick-boxer 1985 – Tendai Mtawarira, South African rugby player 1985 – Kris Stadsgaard, Danish footballer 1985 – Dušan Švento, Slovak footballer 1986 – Damien Allen, English footballer 1986 – Elijah Kelley, American actor, singer, and dancer 1986 – Jonas Plass, German sprinter 1986 – Jörn Schlönvoigt, German actor and singer 1986 – Lucas Simón, Argentinian footballer 1986 – Anton Strålman, Swedish ice hockey player 1986 – Andrew Taylor, English footballer 1986 – Elena Vesnina, Russian tennis player 1986 – Mike Wallace, American football player 1987 – Stan, Greek singer-songwriter 1987 – Karen Carney, English footballer 1987 – Jakov Fak, Croatian-Slovenian biathlete 1987 – Rumi Hiiragi, Japanese actress 1987 – Sébastien Pocognoli, Belgian footballer 1987 – Lee Wallace, Scottish footballer 1988 – Mustafa Abdellaoue, Norwegian footballer 1988 – Max Carver, American actor 1988 – Sasha Jackson, English-American actress 1988 – Patryk Małecki, Polish footballer 1988 – Bodene Thompson, New Zealand rugby player 1988 – Joanna Wang, Taiwanese singer-songwriter 1989 – Tiffany, American-South Korean singer, dancer, and actress (Girls' Generation and Girls' Generation-TTS) 1989 – Madison Bumgarner, American baseball player 1989 – Tomoka Kurokawa, Japanese actress 1990 – Aledmys Díaz, Cuban baseball player 1990 – Jean Hugues Gregoire, Mauritian swimmer 1990 – Elton Jantjies, South African rugby player 1990 – Jack O'Connell, English actor 1991 – Piotr Malarczyk, Polish footballer 1991 – Marco Puntoriere, Italian footballer 1992 – Austin Rivers, American basketball player 1993 – Álex Abrines, Spanish basketball player 1993 – Leon Thomas III, American actor and singer 1994 – Sergeal Petersen, South African rugby player 1994 – Ayaka Wada, Japanese singer (S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshūsei, and Shugo Chara Egg!) 1995 – Derrick Monasterio, Filipino actor, singer, and dancer 1996 – Katie Boulter, English tennis player 1996 – Cymphonique Miller, American actress and singer 1996 – Ellona Santiago, Filipino-American singer 1998 – Khamani Griffin, American actor 1999 – Deimantė Kizalaitė, Lithuanian figure skater Deaths 30 BC – Mark Antony, Roman general and politician (b. 83 BC) 371 – Eusebius of Vercelli, Italian bishop and saint (b. 283) 527 – Justin I, Byzantine emperor (b. 450) 946 – Ali ibn Isa al-Jarrah, Abbasid vizier (b. 859) 1137 – Louis VI of France (b. 1081) 1227 – Shimazu Tadahisa, Japanese warlord (b. 1179) 1252 – Giovanni da Pian del Carpine, Italian archbishop and explorer (b. 1180) 1402 – Edmund of Langley, 1st Duke of York, English politician, Lord Warden of the Cinque Ports (b. 1341) 1457 – Lorenzo Valla, Italian author and educator (b. 1406) 1464 – Cosimo de' Medici, Italian ruler (b. 1386) 1541 – Simon Grynaeus, German theologian and scholar (b. 1493) 1543 – Magnus I, Duke of Saxe-Lauenburg (b. 1488) 1557 – Olaus Magnus, Swedish archbishop, historian, and cartographer (b. 1490) 1580 – Albrecht Giese, Polish-German politician and diplomat (b. 1524) 1589 – Jacques Clément, French assassin of Henry III of France (b. 1567) 1714 – Anne, Queen of Great Britain (b. 1665) 1787 – Alphonsus Maria de' Liguori, Italian bishop and saint (b. 1696) 1795 – Clas Bjerkander, Swedish meteorologist, botanist, and entomologist (b. 1735) 1796 – Sir Robert Pigot, 2nd Baronet, English colonel and politician (b. 1720) 1798 – François-Paul Brueys d'Aigalliers, French admiral (b. 1753) 1807 – John Boorman, English cricketer (b. c. 1754) 1807 – John Walker, English actor, philologist, and lexicographer (b. 1732) 1812 – Yakov Kulnev, Russian general (b. 1763) 1851 – William Joseph Behr, German publicist and academic (b. 1775) 1866 – John Ross, American tribal chief (b. 1790) 1903 – Calamity Jane, American frontierswoman and scout (b. 1853) 1911 – Edwin Austin Abbey, American painter and illustrator (b. 1852) 1911 – Samuel Arza Davenport, American lawyer and politician (b. 1843) 1918 – John Riley Banister, American cowboy and police officer (b. 1854) 1920 – Bal Gangadhar Tilak, Indian lawyer and journalist (b. 1856) 1922 – Donát Bánki, Hungarian engineer (b. 1856) 1929 – Syd Gregory, Australian cricketer (b. 1870) 1938 – John Aasen, American actor (b. 1890) 1938 – Edmund C. Tarbell, American painter and academic (b. 1862) 1943 – Lydia Litvyak, Russian lieutenant and pilot (b. 1921) 1944 – Manuel L. Quezon, Filipino soldier, lawyer, and politician, 2nd President of the Philippines (b. 1878) 1945 – Gyula Csortos, Hungarian actor (b. 1883) 1959 – Jean Behra, French race car driver (b. 1921) 1963 – Theodore Roethke, American poet (b. 1908) 1966 – Charles Whitman, American murderer (b. 1941) 1967 – Richard Kuhn, Austrian-German biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize Laureate (b. 1900) 1970 – Frances Farmer, American actress and singer (b. 1913) 1970 – Doris Fleeson, American journalist (b. 1901) 1970 – Otto Heinrich Warburg, German physician and physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1883) 1973 – Gian Francesco Malipiero, Italian composer and educator (b. 1882) 1973 – Walter Ulbricht, German soldier and politician (b. 1893) 1974 – Ildebrando Antoniutti, Italian cardinal (b. 1898) 1977 – Francis Gary Powers, American captain and pilot (b. 1929) 1980 – Patrick Depailler, French race car driver (b. 1944) 1980 – Strother Martin, American actor (b. 1919) 1981 – Paddy Chayefsky, American author, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1923) 1982 – T. Thirunavukarasu, Sri Lankan lawyer and politician (b. 1933) 1983 – Lilian Mercedes Letona, Salvadoran activist (b. 1954) 1989 – John Ogdon, English pianist and composer (b. 1937) 1990 – Norbert Elias, German-Dutch sociologist, author, and academic (b. 1897) 1990 – Graham Young, English serial killer (b. 1947) 1996 – Mohamed Farrah Aidid, Somalian general and politician, 5th President of Somalia (b. 1934) 1996 – Frida Boccara, Moroccan-French singer (b. 1940) 1996 – Tadeusz Reichstein, Polish-Swiss chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) 1996 – Lucille Teasdale-Corti, Canadian physician and surgeon (b. 1929) 1997 – Sviatoslav Richter, Ukrainian pianist (b. 1915) 1998 – Eva Bartok, Hungarian-British actress (b. 1927) 1999 – Nirad C. Chaudhuri, Bangladeshi−English historian and author (b. 1897) 2001 – Korey Stringer, American football player (b. 1974) 2003 – Guy Thys, Belgian footballer, coach, and manager (b. 1922) 2003 – Marie Trintignant, French actress and screenwriter (b. 1962) 2004 – Philip Abelson, American physicist and author (b. 1913) 2005 – Al Aronowitz, American journalist (b. 1928) 2005 – Wim Boost, Dutch cartoonist and educator (b. 1918) 2005 – Constant Nieuwenhuys, Dutch painter and sculptor (b. 1920) 2005 – Fahd of Saudi Arabia (b. 1923) 2006 – Jason Rhoades, American sculptor (b. 1965) 2006 – Ferenc Szusza, Hungarian footballer and manager (b. 1923) 2006 – Bob Thaves, American illustrator (b. 1924) 2006 – Iris Marion Young, American political scientist and activist (b. 1949) 2007 – Tommy Makem, Irish singer-songwriter and banjo player (The Clancy Brothers and Makem and Clancy) (b. 1932) 2008 – Gertan Klauber, Czech-English actor (b. 1932) 2008 – Harkishan Singh Surjeet, Indian lawyer and politician (b. 1916) 2009 – Corazon Aquino, Filipino politician, 11th President of the Philippines (b. 1933) 2010 – Lolita Lebrón, Puerto Rican activist (b. 1919) 2010 – Eric Tindill, New Zealand rugby player and cricketer (b. 1910) 2012 – Aldo Maldera, Italian footballer and agent (b. 1953) 2012 – Douglas Townsend, American composer and musicologist (b. 1921) 2012 – Barry Trapnell, English cricketer and academic (b. 1924) 2013 – John Amis, English journalist and critic (b. 1922) 2013 – Chua Boon Huat, Malaysian field hockey player (b. 1980) 2013 – Mike Hinton, American guitarist (Rainforest Band) (b. 1956) 2013 – Gail Kobe, American actress and producer (b. 1932) 2013 – Babe Martin, American baseball player (b. 1920) 2013 – Toby Saks, American cellist and educator (b. 1942) 2013 – Wilford White, American football player (b. 1928) 2014 – Valyantsin Byalkevich, Belarusian footballer and manager (b. 1973) 2014 – Rod de'Ath, Welsh drummer and producer (b. 1950) 2014 – Michael Johns, Australian-American singer-songwriter (b. 1978) 2014 – Jan Roar Leikvoll, Norwegian author (b. 1974) 2014 – Charles T. Payne, American soldier (b. 1925) 2014 – Mike Smith, English radio and television host (b. 1955) 2015 – Stephan Beckenbauer, German footballer and manager (b. 1968) 2015 – Cilla Black, English singer and actress (b. 1943) 2015 – Bernard d'Espagnat, French physicist, philosopher, and author (b. 1921) 2015 – Bob Frankford, English-Canadian physician and politician (b. 1939) 2015 – Hong Yuanshuo, Chinese footballer and manager (b. 1948) Holidays and observances Armed Forces Day (Lebanon) Armed Forces Day (China) or Anniversary of the Founding of the People's Liberation Army (People's Republic of China) Azerbaijani Language and Alphabet Day (Azerbaijan) Celebration of the Slavery Abolition Act 1833 which ended the slavery in the British Empire, generally celebrated as a part of Carnival, as the Caribbean Carnival takes place at this time (British West Indies): Earliest day on which Caribana celebration can fall, celebrated on the first Weekend of August. (Toronto) Earliest day on which Emancipation Day can fall, celebrated on the first Monday of August. (Anguilla, the Bahamas, British Virgin Islands) Emancipation Day (Barbados, Bermuda, Guyana, Jamaica, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Trinidad and Tobago) Christian feast day: Abgar V of Edessa (Syrian Church) Alphonsus Maria de' Liguori Æthelwold of Winchester Bernard Võ Văn Duệ (one of Vietnamese Martyrs) Blessed Gerhard Hirschfelder Eusebius of Vercelli Exuperius of Bayeux Felix of Girona Peter Apostle in Chains Procession of the Cross and the beginning of Dormition Fast (Eastern Orthodoxy) The Holy Maccabees August 1 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which August Bank Holiday (Ireland) can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August. Earliest day on which Civic Holiday can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August. (Canada) Earliest day on which Commerce Day, or Frídagur verslunarmanna, can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August. (Iceland) Earliest day on which Farmers' Day can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August. (Zambia) Earliest day on which International Beer Day can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Friday of August. Earliest day on which International Friendship Day can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Sunday of August. Earliest day on which Kadooment Day can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August (Barbados) Earliest day on which Labor Day (Samoa) can fall, while August 7 is the latest; celebrated on the first Monday of August (Samoa) Feast of Kamál (Perfection); First day of the eighth month of the Bahá'í calendar. (Bahá'í Faith) Minden Day (United Kingdom) National Day, celebrates the independence of Benin from France in 1960. National Day, commemorates Switzerland becoming a single unit in 1291. Official Birthday and Coronation Day of the King of Tonga (Tonga) Parents' Day (Democratic Republic of the Congo) Statehood Day (Colorado) The beginning of autumn observances in the Northern hemisphere and spring observances in the Southern hemisphere (Neopagan Wheel of the Year): Lughnasadh in the Northern hemisphere, Imbolc in the Southern hemisphere; traditionally begins on the eve of August 1. (Gaels, Ireland, Scotland, Neopagans) Lammas (England, Scotland, Neopagans) Pachamama Raymi (Quechuan in Ecuador and Peru) The first day of Carnaval del Pueblo (Burgess Park, London, England) Victory Day (Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam) World Scout Scarf Day Yorkshire Day (Yorkshire, England) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to August 1. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August